


I Will Never Let You Down

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Mickey and Ian run away together</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbrokengibberish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/gifts).



> for- mckeysgallagher on tumblr

The first time Mickey shows up at Ian's house after his father gets out of jail he looks fine, upset but unharmed, and Ian lets him stay at his place for a few days. The next time Mickey shows up he has a black eye and he stays with Ian for a week. The third time Mickey has a broken arm and Ian calls Vee for help. Ian started making plans that day, starts doing all sorts of odd jobs and picking up any an all spare change he can. Ian stores it all in a box in a hole in the wall behind his bedside shelf.

It takes a few weeks and in that time Mickey's arm heals but the other one gets broken not long after, he starts walking with a limp and Ian knows he can't wait much longer. Ian starts stealing from the register at work, even flirts with Kash and tricks the older man into throwing a bit of money his way. Three months later Mickey's bones are healed but he's covered in cuts and bruises and Ian decides he has enough money for now, he can get more later. He calls Mickey and tells him to meet him at work around six when he get's off.

Mickey's smoking and leaning beside the shop door when Ian get's off and Ian can't help the smile that lights up his face. They've been together for a while now and Ian already knows he wants to marry Mickey one day. Mickey stomps out his cigarette and leans in for a quick kiss after checking they're alone, Ian knows he's making sure no one who can recount the incident to his father is around. Ian pulls back from the kiss and grabs Mickey's hand.

" Let's leave, " Ian says.

" What the fuck are you talking about Ian!? " Mickey asks.

" Let's leave the south side, your dad, let's leave it all. " Ian says.

" How? And go where exactly!? " Mickey asks as he bites his lip.

" I've been saving money, any little bit I've gotten and anywhere you want, I don't care as long as were together, " Ian says as his hand tightens around Mickey's.

" Ian, I can't leave. I can't leave Mandy. " Mickey says with a sigh.

" Mick, she can take care of herself, but you need to get out of there, out of here. " Ian says.

" I'm her older brother, Ian! " Mickey yells.

" Yeah, and you taught her how to survive, and in time she'll make it out, but if we don't leave soon you may not, " Ian says with a edge of fear in his voice.

" I'm fucking fine, Ian. Ain't no fucking pussy! " Mickey says as he snatches his hand out of Ian's.

" I know your not Mickey but your dad is bigger and stronger and he's getting worse. He broke your arm, both of them, in the span of a two months, " Ian says pleadingly.

" I can handle my dad on my own! " Mickey says over his shoulder as he turns to walk away.

" No, you fucking can't, and one of these days he's going to kill you, Mick! " Ian yells as he blocks Mickey's path. " You're strong Mick, but your dad is stronger, and he will kill you if things keep going like they've been going. " Ian says with a tremble in his voice.

" Please, Mickey, please leave with me, " Ian takes Mickey's face in his hands.

Mickey looks into Ian's eyes for a long time before asking, " can we run by our places to grab some thangs?" .

Ian shakes his head yes as he smiles and they had to Ian's house first. They fill a bag with clothes and a few snacks and then do the same at Mickey's house. Mandy sees them and says nothing but does hand Mickey his cell and makes him promise to call her as often as he can. When they're about to head out the front door slams and Mandy rushes them out the back door while slipping a hundred bill into Ian's hand, " take care of my big brother, Ian. "

Ian promises and they run. They don't stop until they reach the bus station, and even then it feels like they don't breathe until they are on the bus and leaving town. They stay on the bus for hours until they reach the next station. They spend the night camped out behind the building, curled up together for warmth in the cold winter air. The next day they find out they've made it to Indiana and make a point of purchasing a map at a local fuel station. They make plans to head for Georgia since Mickey has a cousin down there who may be able to help them.

The route isn't easy and the two of them find that they can only afford enough bus rides to reach Tennessee. They have a total of four outfits between them and enough food for four weeks if the ration it into extremely small portions. They make it to Tennessee and then began to hitch hike to Georgia. They walk more than they get rides, they use rainy days to bathe and look out for fresh fruit along the way. It takes about two months on the road and they each get sick quite a few times but they eventually make it to Georgia.

Mickey's cousin knows his father and invites Mickey into her home without a second thought. Over the next few weeks she helps the boys find jobs. Mickey picks up shifts at night clubs as security and Ian gets lucky and starts work at the local auto shop. It takes about a year but soon they have enough money to get their own place. Mickey calls Mandy once a day, even when they were on the road he made a point of always calling her, even if from a payphone or a stolen cell.

Christmastime rolls around with out them noticing at first. Mickey is the first to realize its December when Mandy calls to ask for their mailing address so she can send gifts. Mickey tells her to " Fuck that! we're sending money and your moving down here and getting out of that shit hole!" Mandy doesn't argue and Ian smiles and says she can stay with them as long as she needs when Mickey tells him she's coming.

Mickey and Ian spend all their free time after that call decorating and making the house feel like home. Ian brings home a real tree he cut down himself and Mickey buys ornaments for it a day later. Mickey also tries to hang up mistletoe in their apartment but even with a chair he's too short to reach their oddly high ceiling. He pouts for an hour after Ian steps on the chair and hangs the plant without even having to stretch a little. He only stops pouting when Ian pins him to their bedroom wall and uses his height to keep Mickey up while they make love.

Mandy arrives at their place a week before Christmas and picks on Mickey relentlessly when she sees how much tinsel and garland they have around the apartment. Mickey flips her off every time she starts talking, but the smile never leaves his face. They offer Mandy their guest room and promise to help her find a job.

Christmas is filled with laughs, stories of how they made it to where they are and small gifts. Mandy didn't really buy any thing new but the things she brought from their home means so much more, they are pictures from Ian's family and letters of how much they miss him and that they'll visit him and Mickey as soon as possible. Mickey actually sheds a tear when she hands him the framed photo of them and their mom he hid under his old mattress at home.

Mandy gets gift cards for Sears and Wal-mart. She kisses each man on the cheek to show her thanks. Then Ian is giving Mickey keys to a new car, it's old and used but it still runs and just the fact that they're here in the first place means more to Mickey than the car itself and makes Mickey feel much better about what he's about to do. Ian's on their couch waiting on his gift and Mickey swallows before dropping onto one knee.

" Ian Gallagher, I'm still not sure how we even got here. One day I was trying to beat the fuck outta you for messing with my sister and the next we were in bed together. And I'm so fucking crazy about you I hopped on a bus in the middle of winter and traveled across states with you. You've saved me, me and my sister, from a life full of abuse, drugs, and jail time most likely and I can never repay you for all of it. " Mickey pauses to take a small black box out from under their small plastic tree. " I know I don't say it enough, and I curse too much, but I fucking love you Ian, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be marry me? " Mickey says and clears his throat.

Ian has tears in his eyes and a smile on his face as he slides down on the floor in front of Mickey. " Of course I will you stupid fucking moron! ".

**Author's Note:**

> i may write more side fics to this later.


End file.
